Beautiful,Dirty,Rich
by marypotts
Summary: Crossover.ItaZula. - Eles tinham muito em comum. E o mundo do crime não precisa de mais uma dupla perfeita.


_Disclaimer:_ Naruto foi criado por Kishimoto.E Avatar foi criado por Michael Dante DiMartino e Bryan Konietzko . É o titulo é uma música da Lady Gaga. Abs.

* * *

**Beautiful Dirty Rich**

_We got a redlight pornographic, dance fight_

_Systematic, honey, but we go no money_

_Our hair is perfect while we're all getting shit-wrecked_

_It's automatic, honey, but we got no money_

_We live a cute life, soundfematic,_

_Pants tighter than plastic, honey, but we got no money_

_We do the dance right, we have got it made like_

_Ice cream topped with honey, but we got no money_

Se aquele era o local ideal? Ideal para um encontro? Não. Mas não era um encontro. Ao menos não era pra ser.

Era um bar meio mal cuidado, com o papel de parede desbotado, o que será que era aquela mancha vermelha na parede direita? Seria sangue? Eu não duvidaria. Frequentado por caras mal encarados, mafiosos, viciados, prostitutas dentre outras pessoas as margens da sociedade. Mas até que o tiozinho que servia as bebidas era simpático.

Em meio a todas aquelas pessoas ,em uma mesa afastada ele estava esperando alguém. Era alto, bem vestido, os cabelos negros, longos e lisos que causavam inveja. Cheirava bem por sinal. Devia ser o único daquele lugar que conhecia perfumes ou até mesmo a palavra banho. Pra falar a verdade, ele não tinha cara de estar as margens da sociedade. Destoava dos outros, e esse não era o objetivo.

Quando Azula entrou no local não foi díficil perceber os olhares curiosos. Se perguntassem aos caras do bar ou até mesmo pro tiozinho simpático, o que faziam naquela noite...eles mentiriam. Mas provavelmente se lembrariam que pararam de tomar a cerveja, pra olhar o decote de Azula.

Ela só ignorou,já estava acostumada em chamar atenção. Deixava um rastro de perfume cítrico enquanto se dirigia até ele.

-Ei, Itachi, - fez uma longa pausa esperando por uma resposta, mas como ela não veio,prosseguiu- Pensei que estivesse se divertindo com as 'garotas'. - e se sentou na cadeira a frente dele.

-Azula, o que eu disse sobre discrição?- Itachi simplesmente a ignorou e tomou um gole de Vodka.

-Como assim? Olha só pra você, parece um cara rico e..nada discreto.

-Mas eu sou rico. -Ele falou com naturalidade enquanto ela bufou e o encarou séria.

-Vamos logo aos negócios...não sei porque você tinha que vir junto, eu posso fazer isso sozinha...

-Você sabe que eu adoro fazer negócios com você. - Sorriu deixando claro seu sarcasmo. Em seguida piscou, deixando claro também, que era o inicio da 'ação'.

...

Um estrondo. Gritaria. Fumaça.

Era uma coisa fácil de se fazer, para eles, só precisavam acabar com o local sem deixar vestígios.

As autoridades não iam achar estranho que um bar frequentado pelos piores elementos, explodisse. Não iam ligar. Alias, as instalações do lugar estavam tão ruins que ele poderia ter explodido sozinho.

Azula saiu correndo e subiu em cima de uma moto posicionada na frente do local. Itachi veio em seguida . Antes da última explosão que fez o local desabar.

-E então, Azula, eu não sabia que cabiam tantas granadas ai em baixo desse vestido, e você ainda parece magra...

Ela ignorou e mal ele conseguiu sentar na traseira da moto, Azula arrancou.

-Pra onde estamos indo?

-Comemorar o inicio da nossa 'parceria'

_Beautiful, dirty, dirty rich, rich, dirty, dirty_

_Beautiful, dirty rich_

_Dirty, dirty rich, dirty, dirty rich, beautiful_

_Beautiful and dirty, dirty rich, rich dirty_

_Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich_

_Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich_

_Bang bang bang_

...

* * *

N/A: Queria muito fazer uma fic ItaZula. Os dois combinam demais.  
Tirei essa fic do fundo do baú, ou melhor,do fundo da minha HD ..Eu tinha planos pra fazer uma long, mas, como sabem, eu nunca consigo desenvolver bem uma ideia. Então inventei um final antes mesmo do começo. lol E resolvi postar mesmo assim. (Não sei porque não desisto de escrever. –q )

(aliás, é Avatar o desenho, não o filme de 'gente' azul. Abs.)

reviews crianças. =*


End file.
